differentbaseblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Septemvigesimal
Vigintiseptenary, VS, or '''Base-27-A '''is a base created by Arifmetix that uses digits 0 and A-Z. After Z comes A0, then AA, and so forth Terminology Deka A0 = A-Deka B0 = B-Deka and so on.. Cent A00 = A-Cent B00 = B-Cent and so on.. Mille A000 = A-Mille B000 = B-Mille and so on.. Gallery Arifmetix Jaydob04 Punchcar63 7FAA3B63-859B-4C82-BBE4-1772C8861B35.png|Punchcars A-I SoSR 0-SOSR.png|Zero (0) A-SOSR.png|A B-SOSR.png|B C-SOSR.png|C D-SOSR.png|D E-SOSR.png|E F-SOSR.png|F G-SOSR.png|G H-SOSR.png|H I-SOSR.png|I J-SOSR.png|J K-SOSR.png|K L-SOSR.png|L M-SOSR.png|M N-SOSR.png|N O-SOSR.png|O P-SOSR.png|P Q-SOSR.png|Q R-SOSR.png|R S-SOSR.png|S T-SOSR.png|T U-SOSR.png|U V-SOSR.png|V W-SOSR.png|W X-SOSR.png|X Y-SOSR.png|Y Z-SOSR.png|Z A0-SOSR.png|A0 Characters Arifmetix's design * A: A mix of A and 1. * B: A mix of B and 2. Her eyes are the same as 5's * C: A mix of C and 3. * D: A mix of D and 4. * E: Looks like E and AMX 11 * F: Looks like 6 with F's colors. * G: Looks like G with 7's hair but green * H: Looks like H with Octoblock's Tentacles * I: A mix of I and 9. But it has a 9-fingered glove with a 9-pointed star on it * J: Looks like J * K: Looks like K * L: Looks like L with a 12-sided clock on it * M: Looks like M * N: Looks like N * O: Looks like O * P: Looks like P with Square eyes * Q: Looks like Q * R: Looks like R with 2 9-fingered gloves with a 9-pointed star on it * S: Looks like S * T: Looks like T * U: Looks like U * V: Looks like V without the helmet * W: Looks like W * X: Looks like X with Octoblock's Tentacles * Y: Looks like Y with Square Eyes * Z: Looks like Z * A0: She is white with green borders and three arms with three 9-fingered gloves (9x3=27). She has three nonagram eyes and red lips and grey limbs. She also had a plaster Jaydob04's design * A: A mix of A and 1. * B: A mix of B and 2. Her eyes are the same as 5's. * C: A mix of C and 3. * D: A mix of D and 4. * E: Looks like E. * F: Looks like F. * G: A mix of G and 7. * H: A mix of H and 8. She wears an H-shaped mask with 8 points and has 8 arms. She is called Octo-H. * I: Looks like I, but she has square eyes, the left one on top of a nonagram, and she has a 9-fingered glove with the same latter shape on it. * J: Looks like J. * K: A mix of K and 11. * L: A mix of L and 12. * M: A mix of M and 13. * N: Looks like N, but wears a red helmet. * O: A mix of O and 15. * P: A mix of P and 9. * Q: Looks like Q. * R: Looks like R, but she has two nonagram eyes (2x9=18), and two 9-fingered gloves. * S: Looks like S. * T: Looks like T. * U: Looks like U. * V: Looks like V, but without the helmet. * W: Looks like W. * X: A mix of X and 8. X's mask is in the shape of a pointed X. * Y: Looks like Y, but he with square eyes. * Z: Looks like Z. * A0: She is white with green borders and three arms with three 9-fingered gloves (9x3=27). She has three nonagram eyes and light green lips and limbs. Punchcar63's design All even numbers are girls while all odd numbers are boys * A: A mix of A and 1. * B: A mix of B and 2. Unlike B, she has one blue digon eye and one orange diamond eye and a blue bow on her hair. * C: A mix of C and 3. Unlike both of whom, He has three eyes. His crown also reads "ABC 123". His catchphrase is “A-B-C. As easy as 1-2-3.” * D: A mix of D and 4. Her left eye has a tetragram on it. * E: Looks like E and 1. He is made of five blocks with one pentagon eye and a star on his below-face block. * F: A mix of F and 6. Unlike both of whom, she has hexagon eyes with hexagonal eyelashes. * G: A mix of G and 7. * H: A mix of H and 8. Unlike both of whom, she has one oval eye with eight eyelashes. She is called Octo-H. * I: A mix of I, 5, and 9. He has a right square eye (3^2) and a left nonagram eye. He has a glove with 9 fingers. * J: Looks like J. She has two pentagon eyes (5x2) with five eyelashes on each eye * K: A mix of K and 11. * L: A mix of L and 12. She has six eyelashes on each eye (6x2). Unlike 12, her rectangle eyes are rotated. * M: A mix of M and 13. * N: Looks like N. She has two pigtails of seven hairs (7x2) and a bow on each side. * O: A mix of O and 15. He has three pentagon eyes (3x5) and step-shape eyebrows (1+2+3+4+5). * P: Looks like P. She has eight eyelashes on each eye (8x2). She also has four tetragram on each corner and with P's colors (4x4). * Q: A mix of Q and Z. His badge has the number 17 on it * R: Looks like R. She has two nonagram eyes (9x2) and nine-fingered gloves. She still has an eye-patch that covers her right nonagram eye. S-Z, A0 coming soon!